Generally, switching between two or more signals at different potentials can result in a sudden change that can be harmful or undesirable. For example, switching between different audio or video signals at different potentials can result in an audio pop, a visual distortion, or one or more other undesirable effects. In other examples, switching between two signals at different potentials (e.g., first and second voltage signals having different values) can lead to a sudden current spike, or one or more other harmful or undesirable effects.